digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon (Fusion)
|base='Shoutmon' |warp=OmegaShoutmon }} Shoutmon is one of the main characters in Digimon Fusion. He is the founder of Taiki Kudou's Xros Heart army, and his goal is to become king of the Digital World with Taiki's help. After defeating DarknessBagramon and saving the Digital World, Shoutmon accomplished his goal, and took the lead in restoring the Digital World. Shoutmon can DigiXros with other Digimon to reach stronger forms, and can digivolve normally as well. Appearance Shoutmon appears as a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. A year after becoming Digimon King, Shoutmon's appearance has gotten closer to his future form of OmegaShoutmon. He is a good bit taller, and his body parts appear more like armor than the bolted-on pieces of his previous aesthetic. His V-crest is much larger, and he has several scars on his head to evidence his battle experience. He now wears a yellow scarf around his neck, a belt around his waist, and his headphones are replaced with spherical shells on the side of his head, each marked with a crown emblem. Description Shoutmon is a resident of the Village of Smiles, and seeks to become the Digimon King so that he can protect all of his friends in the Green Zone. He is a hardworking and friendly Digimon, but he is not as trusting as Mikey, and is often in disbelief when Mikey chooses to reach out a hand to those who were Xros Heart's enemies just a moment ago. He is also not very bright, and can sometimes get himself in trouble by reading the situation wrong. While Shoutmon has aspirations of becoming king, he takes it personal when those with the power to rule ultimately abuse their power for their own ends. In the past, he confronted DarkVolumon when he was accidentally brought to the Green Zone by a dimensional rift. The fight resulted with DarkVolumon losing his memories and being taken in by Shoutmon as Ballistamon. Shoutmon was heavily wounded during a battle against MadLeomon's Bagra Army forces, and calls out for help to anyone that can save him, saying "I'm going to die." Mikey, in the Real World, hears his Digimelody and rescues his dissipating form. Shoutmon saves Mikey and his friends from a van that was falling from the sky due to a digital anomaly, and in thanks, Mikey agrees to help the dying Digimon. Immediately afterward, a mysterious voice offers Mikey an X Loader, and when Mikey accepts, he, Shoutmon, and his friends Akari and Zenjirou are drawn into the Digital World. They appear in the Green Zone, right in the middle of MadLeomon's forces. Ballistamon and the Starmons, Shoutmon's allies, suddenly appear to rescue the kids, and Shoutmon himself pops out of the X Loader revitalized, and aids them. Mikey has Shoutmon and Ballistamon digixros into an incomplete form of Shoutmon X3, but they are unable to maintain the form, and Xros Out just as MadLeomon responds by absorbing his army to become Armed MadLeomon. Mikey digixroses Shoutmon again, this time to Shoutmon + Star Sword. Shoutmon + Star Sword reverts back to Shoutmon after defeating Armed MadLeomon, who reverts to MadLeomon and is dragged back to Bagra HQ by his superior, Tactimon. As the heroes celebrate their victory, Shoutmon informs Mikey that, because he has the ability to digixros his Digimon allies, he is a General, and claims that, with Mikey as his General, he will be able to become the Digimon King. Confused, the humans say that they don't know what Digimon are, and Shoutmon explains that they are in the Digital World. However, after learning that Mikey intends to return home, Shoutmon pulls out all the stops in order to prevent it. He says that he wants to become the Digimon King, but Mikey rejects this dream because he thinks that Shoutmon just wants it out of greed. He does come to the rescue to protect the humans when MadLeomon appears again with an Orochimon. MadLeomon merged with Orochimon into MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) and then analyzes that Shoutmon is fast but has no tactical ability, so he beats down both him and Ballistamon. Shoutmon then reveals that he wants to be the Digimon King to protect his village, so Mikey has no regrets in aiding him now. Mikey digixroses Shoutmon and Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2 who, with the help of Starmon and the Pickmons, defeats MadLeomon (Orochi Mode). Shortly afterward, Shoutmon starts a discussion on what to name their army, and what flag to use, but the discussion is interrupted by the Blue Flare General, Kiriha Aonuma, as well as the premature start of the "Day of Rising Ground", which causes giant bamboo shoots to erupt from the ground. After Shoutmon has a short battle with Kiriha and his "MailBirdramon + Golemon", MadLeomon reappears with several Apemon and a Pteramon. Shoutmon digixroses with Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2, but MadLeomon counters by absorbing the Apemon and becoming MadLeomon (Final Mode). Shoutmon X2 is overwhelmed, but Dorulumon appears to take revenge on MadLeomon for attacking his friend, Cutemon, and with the help of MadLeomon (Final Mode) being distracted by the sudden disappearance of the bamboo shoots, they force him to degenerate back to MadLeomon. However, he activates a self-destruct technique, which threatens to destroy the Village of Smiles. Remembering his dream, Mikey digixroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon to become Shoutmon X3, who tosses him into the sky and destroys him with his "Victorize Boomerang", causing him to detonate harmlessly. As the team celebrates, Mikey decides to name their army "Xros Heart", and use Shoutmon's face for their flag. At the same time, a golden crystal falls from the sky, and the Twilight General Nene Amano appears to inform them that it is a "Code Crown". After learning that obtaining the Code Crowns is necessary for his dream of becoming the Digimon King, Shoutmon implores Mikey to help him find them all. When Xros Heart arrives in the Island Zone, Shoutmon starts freaking out when he learns of all the DigiNowa trees on the Island. He then teaches his fan, ChibiKamemon, about being strong and brave. Shoutmon then helps the rest of Xros Heart defend the Island Zone against Neptunmon and the Mantaraymon fleet. During the fight with AncientVolcamon in the Magma Zone, when they realize the cave might collapse, Mikey gives up, causing Shoutmon to bug out. Mikey then seems to give AncientVolcamon his X Loader, which causes Shoutmon to freak out even more. Once Tactimon shows up and reveals Dorulumon's past life as a Bagra soldier, Shoutmon isn't pleased. He is then forced to retreat when Tactimon captures Dorulumon and Mikey. In the Lake Zone, Shoutmon keeps watch for Lilithmon and IceDevimon, when he spots Akari acting strange. He follows her, finding her talking to a "magic mirror," which is really a trick caused by Lillithmon, and accidentally breaks it. When she yells at him, he says it wasn't even a magic mirror. Akari then says she "hates the digital world." Shoutmon is later frozen by Daipenmon's Ice Wave. In the Sand Zone, Shoutmon helps protect Mikey when Baalmon begins his hunt, and then helps search for Mikey when Blastmon releases his Crystal Bullets. He is later brainwashed by Ebemon along with Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, and Deputymon, and attacks Mikey. Later he is cured, which is when Mikey commands Shoutmon to help him save Baalmon after he's poisoned by Lillithmon, surprising Shoutmon. After the Resurrection Pyramid is formed and Machinedramon attacks, Shoutmon is angered when Mikey refuses to create Shoutmon X4 because of Baalmon's healing process. But after hearing Mikey's touching speech, Shoutmon changes his mind about Baalmon, and returns to the battle. In the Heaven Zone, Shoutmon, Mikey, and Dondokomon are framed for breaking a symbolic statue and are sentenced to death. They attempt to escape, but are re-captured, causing the entire Xros Heart army to be sentenced alongside them. When Lucemon later betrays them, unleashing the Temple of Darkness and revealing his true form as Lucemon Chaos Mode, Shoutmon is paralyzed for a while until hearing about Lucemon Chaos Mode's plan to become President of the Heaven Zone only so he would obtain the Code Crown. This infuriates him so much that he is able to move again, and he attacks Lucemon Chaos Mode. Lucemon Chaos Mode takes Nene hostage before the Zone's dark powers transform him into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and Shoutmon, with the rest of Xros Heart, work with Sparrowmon to rescue her. After defeated , Shoutmon became the Digimon King and returned to the Digital World. . Shoutmon is a playable character in Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *'Soul Crusher': Uses his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rowdy Rocker': Wields his mic as in bōjutsu. Other Forms Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Protagonists Category:Partner Digimon